fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Agatha X Terris
Character Agatha Granger © Windwarrior234 Terris Griff © HarrPWNSall Support 'Support Level C ' Agatha: *sitting at a table having a cup of coffee* Terris: * eating a bagel and bits tounge* Darn Agatha: *stretches, oblivious to Terris* Ah, what a beautiful morning! Terris:Yeah it is Agatha: *jumps in surprise* What the-oh, hey there! Glad to see someone else thinks so! Terris: Yes the world is such a nice place Agatha: Well, nature is, anyway. Overall, it's people who need the work. Terris: True but nobodys perfect we just do our best Agatha: I guess...but there's an awful lot of evil in the world. Terris: Also true, but its are duty as people to stop that evil when we can Agatha: You're an awfully optimistic person, aren't you? Terris: I could say the opposite about you Agatha: Yeah, well, life's tough, what can I say? Terris: Life can be pretty hard sometimes Agatha: *absent-mindly lost in her thoughts* Don't I know it? Terris: Yeah how so? Agatha: Personal history. Terris: No need to go there unless you want to Agatha: Pardon me if I'm not willing to share my deepest secrets with a stranger. Terris: Hey i understand Agatha: Right...you're a bit of an odd one. Terris: I dont see that as a bad thing Agatha: I suppose not...*shrugs* Eh, it's not important. Terris: Guess not miss....? Agatha: Granger. Agatha Granger Terris: My name is Terris Griff nice to meet you Agatha: Pleased to meet you, Terris. *looks up* Jeez, looks to be about ten...I better get going. Take care *leaves* Terris: Goodbye End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Agatha: *practicing her acrobatics* *manages to do five backflips along the ground before she dismounted* Woo! That was tight! Terris: *appears suddenly* Impressive Agatha: *jumps* What the-*turns* Oh, it's only you, Terris! You have a habit of sneaking up on people, don't ya? Terris: Sorry im pretty stealthy i guess i didnt mean to scare you Agatha: *nods* Right, well, what brings you here? Terris: *shrugs* just wandering Agatha: You travel a lot? Terris: Yeah i been all ove the place Agatha: I'm a bit of a traveler myself; more of a mercenary, I guess. Terris: Ah Agatha: So what do you do for a living? Terris: Um i just do what i can, odd jobs at an inn i may stay at or get money from arenas, but i mainly just live off nature Agatha: Live off nature? Like, hunting, bathing in rivers and sleeping in the fields? Terris: Yeah i hunt, no i bath in public baths in town, and i perfer sleeping in trees Agatha: Sounds like you have a pretty interesting life; never a dull moment. Terris: Guess so Agatha: *nods, then tries to think of something to say to break the silence* *thinks to herself* This is a pretty one-sided conversation... Terris: So what do you do? Agatha: Me? Eh, whatever people'll pay for; remember, I'm a mercenary. Terris: Oh yeah. So you solo or with a group Agatha: Most of the time I solo, but I work with a group every once in a blue moon. Terris: Cool Agatha: I take it your a loner by nature, then? Terris: Yeah Agatha: Hm....well, if that's all there is to say, then I'll take my leave. Unless, of course, there's something you'd like to say? Terris: Nah im good '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Agatha: *with a wide grin, holding a bag of money in her hand* Another job perfectly executed! Terris: *appears behind Agatha and whistles* Where you get that? Agatha: *this time isn't as startled* This was payment for a job well done; it's about 2000 gold in here! Terris: Do i even want to know where you got it? Agatha: Probably not, but you're capable of fighting yourself, so you've probably been on the field of battle before. Terris: Yes ive fought many times Agatha: So you've killed before, right? Terris: I perfer leaveing them paralyzed but yes Agatha: Well, in the mercenary world, it's either kill or be killed. There's really no in-between. Terris: Yes i understand Agatha: This was the payment for an assassination of some prick. Terris: Hmmm Agatha: Not exactly the best way to make money, but if it gets arrogant assholes like that guy off the planet, then I suppose I can't complain. Terris: I guess Agatha: You're pretty nonchalant about it; I just told you I killed someone for money and you just blink and nod. Either you're really apathetic or just don't like complaining. Terris: If living in the wild has taught me anythin it is that is the survival of the fittest. People like the one you descrided have no real power and believe a title or a peice of paper will protect them, they are weak. Agatha: *blinks* Well, that's pretty much what it is. I think that's the most you've ever said at one time. Terris: probally Agatha: *folds her arms* If you talk up a bit more, I'm pretty sure we'd get along just fine. Terris: I guess Agatha: Well, come on; I've got money to spare so I may as well treat you to lunch. Terris: Thank you Agatha: Eh, I'm feeling generous today; who knows, I may get you to speak more than five words a sentence yet! Terris:*smilies slightly* maybe Agatha: That sounds like an invitation to a challenge....*smirks* You don't know me very well, do you? Terris: well we just met Agatha:...Touche. Well, whatever; if it's a challenge, then I accept! Now c'mon, let's go get something to eat! Terris:Sure Agatha: Alright then 'End of Support A ' '''Agatha, Assassin's Arrow and Terris, Silent Champion The two contineously met by pure chance and each time Terris would open up more and more. Eventually, he and Agatha grew to the point where they became romantically interested in one another, and became a couple. Agatha taught Terris the ways of the mercenary, while he gave her a new perspective on the natural beauty of the world. They never formally married, but the love was plain to see.